One embodiment of the present invention relates to a pet chew, comprising: a first layer including at least a portion of animal hide from a first species of animal; and a second layer including at least a portion of animal hide from a second species of animal; wherein the first layer and the second layer are arranged adjacent one another to form the pet chew; and wherein the first species of animal and the second species of animal are different.
Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a pet chew, comprising: a first layer including at least a portion of animal hide from a first species of animal; and a second layer including at least a portion of animal hide from a second species of animal; wherein the first layer and the second layer are arranged adjacent one another to form the pet chew; wherein the first species of animal is bovine and the second species of animal is swine; and wherein the first layer and the second layer are rolled to form a generally cylindrical pet chew.
For the purposes of the present application the term xe2x80x9cpet chewxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a chew object for any desired domesticated animal (including, but not limited to, a dog or a cat).
Further, for the purposes of the present application the term xe2x80x9chidexe2x80x9d is intended to refer to the pelt or skin of an animal (as distinguished, for example, from the meat, bones, or cartilage of the animal).
Pet chews (e.g., for a dog or cat) have been used to provide the pet an outlet for its natural chewing urge and/or to aid in cleaning the teeth of the pet. Such pet chews have conventionally been constructed of a synthetic material (e.g., polyurethane, latex, nylon), a plant by-product (e.g., rubber), or an animal by-product (e.g., rawhide).
Examples of such conventional pet chews include: (a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,653 to Sherrill (chew toys for domestic carnivorous animals and method for making same); (b) U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,124 to Woodford (tooth cleaning toy for cats and method for its manufacture); (c) U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,447 to Fisher, et al. (highly compacted animal food system); (d) U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,925 to Fisher (unitized animal food system product); (e) U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,635 to Fisher (unitized animal food system product); (f) U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,420 to Anderson, et al. (combination rawhide and formulated food pet chew); and (g) U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,133 to Rich (dog chew toy containing edible pet toothpaste for dental care).